Miss Alice
by bananaG
Summary: Alecia was a California girl who moves to Massachusetts because of her dad's job. When she gets there she realizes that a move from Cali to Cape Cod isnt that bad compared to a centuries long mystery that starts to invade her life.
1. Welcome to Cape Cod!

I never will forget that house. My mother loved it the first time she ever laid eyes on it. I was only just 14 years old. I was just trying to be a normal girl with blue eyes and light brown shoulder length hair with a love of adventure. I lived in California before my dad got transferred to New England. I didn't want to go, but I always put my family first.

My dad made computers for a good portion of his life, while my mom was a secretary. I was an only child and had one dog. She was a St. Bernard that I called Baby. I had great friends back in California; before I left they threw me the greatest party ever. They made me cry that night and all the way to the airport too.

We where on that plane for, well I don't know how long, but the longer we were on it, the more home sick I felt. My dad told me that we were still going to be able to see the ocean. Our new "home" was going to be in this place called "Cape Cod". The name was funny. When we got there the first thing we did was eat. Thankfully my mom suggested that we get a pizza and my dad was all for it, because we technically had no real food for dinner.

The house was really by the ocean and had a Victorian style to it. It was a grayish purple color with white doors and window frames. My mom told us that the house was built in the Victorian times and that she always wanted a house like that. I really could care less seeing as I was happy with the condo that we had back in Cali. At 14 I automatically thought that my life was over.

When I stepped through the threshold I got this weird over whelming feeling. I didn't know what caused it, but apparently it had no affect on my parents. Baby wouldn't come in though. All she did was just sit on the porch. That creeped me out a little bit. Dad got her inside after about an hour of persuasion, but after that she never left my side. Mom thought that it was because we where in a new home and that Baby just needed some time to adjust. I for one didn't think that that was the reason.

My parents and I moved the furniture around so we would feel at home. After I went to go and check out my room for the first time. The room was nice with sky blue walls and white furnishings. My bed and dresser where put there a while ago. The room had one window covered by white shades. It was relaxing to just lay down on my own bed with Baby by my side. It made me feel calm and at home.

Night came sooner than we thought. My parents went to bed at around 10 so I decided to just look around the new house. After all I was going to live there for a while so I should know what it looks like from the inside out. I checked out the view on our porch. It was really beautiful, the waves were moving back and forth. The sand was white and you could just faintly see shells. Seagulls were moving across the sky over the ocean crying out to each other. And the stars were being reflected in the water. "It's so beautiful". I heard myself say. Maybe I could learn to live here happily.

Maybe I could make new friends and we could hang out on the beach. All these things went rushing through my head. The ocean always made me think about things like that. After a while I went back inside and looked around some more. First was the living room, which led to the kitchen, which led to the basement. I would wait until tomorrow morning to go into the basement. Since the basement was out of the question for me, I went back upstairs and found a study.

For about 2 hours I just sat there reading random stuff. I noticed the time and left the study. As I was leaving I noticed Baby sitting down in the hallway staring at the ceiling. I looked up and saw that it was a door to an attic. I don't know why, but something was pulling me to go check it out. It took me 5 tries to get the cord loose so I could pull down the stairs. When they were down I grabbed a flashlight from a box sitting in the hall. Apparently Baby wanted to go too, so she followed me up into the attic.

It was darker than I thought it would be. Baby was really close to me and was almost leading me to another direction. I shone the light around the room and it was pretty cool. There were old clothes and paintings. Only one window though, and you could still see the ocean. I kept looking around with Baby for a while then I started to get tired. I was turning to go, then, I saw it. That one object changed my life from then on. It changed me! Nothing would ever be the same for me as long as I lived.

A sheet. A single, white sheet covered that thing for years. It covered the secrets and lies that I was naïve enough to uncover. I stepped closer to it wanting to just rip off that sheet and let my curiosity roam free. I was so close to it. My mind was racing. It was as if someone or something wanted me to pull off that sheet right then and there. My fingers just barely touched it before the light switched on. I whipped my head around, only to see my dad there. He looked tired and unhappy "I thought I heard something." He said. "Come on, lets get back to bed." I followed him down with Baby behind me. I just wanted to turn around at that moment and just pull off that stupid sheet. He sent me to bed with Baby and closed my door. It was already 3a.m. when I looked at my clock. I felt so exhausted, so when I felt my head hit my pillow, I fell asleep.

The next day was kinda good, kinda bad. You know those days. First, mom had to go and get more paint for the kitchen and when she came back, it was the wrong color. Then dad had to get to his first day of work, but because of last night, he was tired. Then we had to go food shopping and that took forever. We were done at around six that evening. Dad got home at around 6:30 for dinner. It was then that my dad told me that I was going to be going to school with one of his co-workers. It was Thursday and so I didn't have to go to school until Monday. The last thing I ever wanted to be was the new kid. "Maybe you can make new friends." My mom suggested, but I didn't want new friends. I wanted my old friends. I wanted my old home. I wanted Cali. Imma Cali-girl not a New Englander. All I could do at that moment was get up and go to my room.

My room was my sanctuary turn prison as time went by. I looked out my window at the beach. There were some people there having fun, but I wasn't one of them. I heard Baby whimper from behind me. She was sitting on my bed calling me to her. I patted her head a few times and laid down next to her. Baby was the only friend from home that I got to bring with me. That gave me some reassurance for the night. When I woke up the next morning my mom decided to take me school shopping. We went to at LEAST 15 stores looking for more "New England" type school clothing. It was a huge pain, but hey, now I have winter clothes and some new socks (Baby just loves to chew on socks) to last me for the next year. On our way home mom decided to take a drive by my new school. It was pretty nice. We drove by during lunch so I got a glimpse at some of the kids. Maybe I was looking at my new best friend right there, but I wouldn't know until Monday. Dad was watching some T.V when we got back. "So, how was the school shopping?" he asked us. "Great." I said to him while climbing the stairs to my room. All I wanted to do was put away these clothes and head to the beach for some fun. Baby was sitting on my bed so I thought that it would be fun to bring her with me. I finished putting away my clothes and threw on my bathing suit. Ran downstairs with Baby behind me and went out back to the porch where the yard connects to the beach.

The beach was just amazing. The waves were cool and the wind was perfect. I ran into the water and played with Baby for a while until I got tired. I got out of the water and lay down on the sand and before you knew it I fell asleep. My dream was weird. I was sitting in the living room holding a flower. It looked so weird. It had green petals and kind of looked like a star. Then a strange man came into the room. He had no face or voice. He just kept on coming closer to me until I looked away and saw that the flower was covered in something red and sticky. I saw that my hands were shaking and they felt cold. When I looked closer I saw that I was wearing a dress. It was navy blue with white lace. Then my whole body felt heavy and I couldn't keep my back straight up. I felt my head roll to the back of the chair and my eyes close. Then I felt something poke me. The difference though is that that poke wasn't in my dream.

I woke up only to see the most gorgeous blue eyes staring at me. "Good to see that your awake." He said. "Um, yeah. Who are you?" I asked him. "Oh sorry my names Eric." He said. Eric. That was his name and I couldn't stop blushing. "My name is Alecia." I told Eric. "That's a nice name." He said "It's alright" I said. Personally I thought that my name was just too weird and…unusual. "You know its Greek, right." Said Eric "Well, actually, I didn't know that". I said. "It's a perfect name for you. It means Noble kind. And since you don't seem so thrilled about your name it's the Greek form of Alice." He said. "Wow. That's interesting. You really know your stuff Eric." I said. "Yeah, well my mom works for the museum and so she gives me the facts and names for some school projects. Plus she also loves to quiz me on historical facts during her free time." He said. "Your mom sounds cool. Maybe she can help me out with some medieval history." I said "Or, maybe I can." Said Eric. Wow I couldn't believe it. This hot guy with light brown hair and red highlights was hitting on me. "Maybe you can." I said and that's when I noticed the one thing that got me completely hooked on this guy. Dimples. That's all that I needed to make this meeting into the start of a crush. "You go to school here?" he asked me "Well not yet, I'm kind of new here and won't start school until Monday." I told him. "You going to the high school?" he asked with, I think, hope in his eyes. "Yeah. I am going to the high school. I am a freshman." I said to him. "Cool maybe we'll be in the same class." He said." Hopefully" I replied with earnest. "Wow it's pretty late. Got to get going. Are you coming here tomorrow?" he asked. "Well yeah I _do_ live here." I said. "You live here?" he asked "Yeah I moved into that house just a few days ago." I told him. "Oh, well see ya tomorrow." He said "How about during lunch?" I asked "Yeah I can show you around town." Said Eric as he ran home.

* * *

YAY! Finally got this up. So yeah this is one of the stories that I've been working on. It was inspired by the ending song to Vampire Knight~ 'Still Doll' by Kanon Wakeshima. After first listening to it I just couldnt resist creating this story. Comment and you gets a cookie!


	2. Day with Eric

I walked home with Baby and I could tell that she was a little upset that I didn't introduce her to Eric, but I think she understood what was going through my head at the time. As soon as I got in the house I told my parents that tomorrow I was gonna walk around town with a new friend. "You made a new friend already!" said my mom with the biggest smile on her face. "Yeah, his name is Eric and his mom works at the museum, so is it alright for me to walk around with him at around 12?" I asked them. "Sure" said mom "No!" said dad. Dad would always be protective of his little (and only) girl, Alecia. "But daddy I really wanna go and this is my first friend here. You don't want me to go to school all alone with NO friends and confused as to where everything is. Do you?" I said with my signature confused kitten look. "Well, I have to meet this kid, Aaron was it? Before I let you go off with him in a strange new area." He said. "Thanks dad and his name is Eric by the way. It would be awkward if you got his name wrong while talking to him." I said with a smile on my face.

After talking to them I ran upstairs to change into my pajamas. I got out of the bathroom, changed, and saw Baby sitting in the middle of the hallway. I looked up and saw that she was directly underneath the attic. That's when I got this overwhelming feeling of being pulled. I didn't know what I was doing until I was looking inside the attic. It was at that moment that I knew that I just had to see what was under that sheet. It took me a while to find it because it was dark, but I found it. Sitting propped up against the wall, frozen. It was like a static charge was running through my body as I got closer to the sheet. My fingers just touched it when I noticed a chest right next to me. That got me wondering about what was inside, but for some reason I couldn't go to the chest. My hand had a mind of its own at this point and was going straight for that sheet. Before I new it I had the sheet in my hand.

Finally I had it. I pulled the sheet back and found my self looking at a picture. It was hand painted and had good, yet creepy, detail. The picture was that of a girl. She looked pretty young, maybe my age. She looked so familiar to me. And that's when it hit me; it was like I was looking into a mirror because she looked just like ME. She had blue eyes and light brown shoulder length hair. It was weird. But the one thing that made it creepy was her neck. We had the same birthmark on our necks. I had to know who she was so I turned the painting over and saw her name. My hands were shaking, my heart was racing, my eyes were watering, and my mind just stopped. Her name, her name. I had to get out of that attic so I just bolted down the stairs and into my room where I fell onto my bed and hid under my blanket with Baby close to me. I couldn't believe it. Her name….her name. Behind that picture was just the beginning of the adventure I was going to be pulled into. It effected Eric, his mother, a new friend that I was going to make at school that coming Monday, and worst of all me. The name of the girl in the painting was Alice.

"It's a perfect name for you. It means Noble kind. And since you don't seem so thrilled about your name it's the Greek form of Alice" Eric's words kept going through my head. Alice, Alecia, Alice, Alecia. I just couldn't believe it. Not only did we look alike, but our names had the same forms and meanings. The chances of that happening were 1 in a million. Baby could sense that I was stressed so she snuggled closer to me so I could be more comfortable. I guess it worked because after that I fell asleep. My dream this time was almost the same as last time at the beach. I was in the same dress. Navy blue with white lace. Only this time I wasn't holding that flower. I was in the backyard looking at the house when that guy with no face came up to me again. He had a voice this time and talked to me. "Proper place for you, sitting amongst the flowers." He said and without any control I heard myself say "Of course you would say that to me. But they are only empty words that you came up with to try and sweep me off my feet." He responded hesitantly to that remark "Words are just words. They don't need meaning, they just need to be put in the appropriate order for you to use." At that point I didn't care if it was a dream or not, but that got me upset. "Words have meanings to them, definitions, and they shouldn't be taken lightly or mistakenly." I calmly raged at him. "If that is what you think then you should stop. You are close to, that, age and your father and I are in an agreement that you would be with me unless you find someone else. And it is quiet obvious that you are not going to find someone else." He told me. "We will see about that." I said while getting up and walking back into the house.

I woke up with a cold sweat. That dream was more detailed than the last one. Mom walked into my room to see if I was awake or not. "Alecia why don't you get ready for your little tour today with…..Eric" she said with that cheshir cat smile on her face. I can't believe I forgot about the walk with Eric. "Taking a shower!" I yelled as I got out of bed and into the bathroom. I turned on the water and got my clothes for the day. It took me some time to pick out the perfect outfit. A blue frilled skirt. And a white tee shirt, with a black, printed butterfly in the front. For accessories I had a fake gold necklace and blue large plastic bracelets. Also I had to wear my black head band with this outfit. I got in the shower, got clean, and brushed my teeth. Then I out on my outfit and went downstairs for some toast. "You look nice." Said mom as I went into the kitchen "Thanks mom." I said with a smile on my face.

When lunch came around I was soo excited. I put on my blue flats and went to the beach. There was Eric waiting for me in the same spot as yesterday. "Hey Alecia, you ready to go?" he asked "Yeah, but first my dad wants to meet you before we go anywhere." I said leading him to my house. "That's cool I understand." He said and that's when I noticed his eyes. They were grey. "Hey weren't your eyes blue?" I asked him. "Oh yeah, well ya see I have astigmatism so I wear contacts instead of my glasses. I figured that having them in only one color would be boring so I got as many colors as I could. Even red for special occasions." He explained to me. "Oh that's pretty cool. So what color are your eyes really?" I asked him "Well I could tell you that, but I think that it would be more fun if we made it a game." He said "Think about it, guess Eric's eyes. Sounds like fun and it would be a challenge because I change these things every day." He said pointing to his eye contacts.

"How about I get a guess a day?" I said "Sure. And if you win you can get a prize." He said grinning, giving me a chance to see his teeth. They were nice. "What kind of prize?" I said "We'll see." He said as we got to the house. I showed him to the den where my dad thought it would be a good idea to polish the silverware. "Uh hi Mr. Alecia`s dad." Said Eric with a smile on his face. "Hello Aaron." Said my dad "Um its Eric." Said Eric. "That's what I said." Stated my dad. Oh no dad was doing that father thing. "So, you're taking my only daughter on a….tour…of the town." Said dad. "Yes sir." said Eric. Wow he is gooood. "Are you planning on taking her any other places besides the crowded ones?" said dad while carefully polishing a butcher knife. "Uh no sir. I wouldn't even dream of it without your full consent." Said Eric, while eyeing the knife in my dad's hands. "That's a good answer Aaron." Said dad "Um sorry sir but its Eric." Eric said. "As if I care about that." Dad said while putting down the knife. "OK you can go now, and Alecia call me at around 1:30 telling me where you are." Dad said. "Oh and Aaron, don't even think about making any moves on her because little Alecia here can take you down." Dad told him while getting up. "Ok sir. Thank you." Said Eric as we left the room.

"I'm sorry about my dad, he's really protective of me seeing as I`m his only child. And a girl." I said while leading him into the living room. "That's alright I completely understand. He's your dad so of course he's gonna be overprotective of you." Said Eric. "Well hello you two." Mom said as we entered the living room. "Eric, this is my mom. Mom this is Eric." I said mentioning to Eric. "So this is Eric." Mom said to me "Hello nice to meet you Mrs. Alecia`s mom." Said Eric with his charming smile. "Charming." Said mom. Huh I guess she read my mind on that one. "Mom, Eric and I are going to walk around so he can show me the town." I said to her while leading Eric to the door. "Wait, wait. Here you go sweetie be good." Said mom while handing me a twenty dollar bill. "Bye mom." I said while heading out with Eric.

"She seems nice, but I think your dad wants to kill me in my sleep." Eric said while looking back at the house. "Yeah, well my dad really is nice. You just have to spend some more time together before he snaps and tries to hurt you." I said. "Why do I feel like that's not a joke." Said Eric "Oh come on, lets get going." I said steering him away from the house. "Ok so why don't we head down town to the cafés. We can get some lunch if you want." He said. "Why not. I am a little hungry." I said. He brought me to this place called "Seaside". It was a small café with white paint and large windows. "This place is great. You've got to try the burgers there awesome." Eric said while leading me into the café. "Eric! How's it goin?" said some guy behind the counter. "Hey Paul. This is Alecia, she's new here and has never tried one of your burgers wanna help her out there?" said Eric pointing at me. "Sure thing Eric. So, what's your name and where'd ya come from?" asked Paul. "Well, my names Alecia, like Eric said, and I'm from California." I told him. "California? Well good luck here. Unlike California, we got winter weather. It can get pretty bad too." Paul said. "I'll be alright." I said. Eric took me to a table that had a window looking out to the shopping district. "This place is pretty cool." I said "Well it should be, everyone comes here after school and during lunch." Said Eric.

The burgers came to our table and they were great. I was definitely coming here again. "Good, right?" Eric asked "Yeah. So what are we going to do next?" I asked eagerly. "Well why not walk around and check out the stores." He suggested. "Good idea. Lets go." I said standing up. "OK. See ya Paul." Eric shouted "Bye Eric, hey bring your girlfriend back here sometime okay?" yelled Paul to Eric. "Heh heh, sorry about the whole 'girlfriend' thing." Said Eric "That's alright I know he was joking about that. He probably said that to make you blush. And it looks like it worked." I said. He was gorgeous when he blushed. "Yeah maybe so let's check out the stores. I know you're probably used to big fashion designers and the latest fashions on sale, but the stuff here is pretty good." Eric said to me "That's alright Eric. I don't really care and I never really liked all those high and mighty fashion stores anyway." I told him. "Hey you are pretty cool." He said "What, I wasn't cool before?" I asked "Oh you were, but remember I met you while you were sleeping on the beach and almost getting sunburn." He says matter-of-factly. "Oh so sleeping on the beach isn't cool? Wow Eric." I said with a smile. He just laughed and said "You are totally different from all the other girls here. And I like that." He said "Why thank you Aaron." I said trying to impersonate my dad. "Funny. Did your dad do that on purpose, or does he really not know my name?" he asked me "Well. Yeah he doesn't like you." I told him. He just shook his head and gave a chuckle.


	3. Day with Eric & Night with Alice

We walked around some more and then he brought me to the local museum. "Since I met your parents, I think that you should meet my mom." He said leading me into the museum. He brought me to the back room. It was cool. Then I saw this woman with blond hair and hazel eyes. "Hey mom" shouted Eric as he lead me to the woman. "This is your mom?" I asked "Yeah. She's nice don't worry." He told me. "Hey mom this is that girl I was telling you about yesterday." He said "Oh so you're Alecia. It's nice to finally meet you. I'm Eric's mother Courtney." She said to me. "It's nice to meet you Courtney." I said as she shook my hand. Eric's mom looked nice. She had reddish-blonde hair, green eyes and a smile like her son. "So Alecia how you like the Cape so far?" she asked me, letting go of my hand. "I think it's great. I guess that my dad's company chose the right guy for the job after seeing this place." I said. "Oh, so you moved here because of your fathers' job. What does he do?" she asked. "Well he works on computers. He creates programs that are supposed to make working on computers easier for people who don't understand it that well." I answered. "Huh, you know I think some of my interns could use that kind of program with there work loads." She said.

We talked for some time before I decided that it was about time for me to get going home. I said "good bye" to Courtney and Eric walked me home. "Your mom is really nice." I said to Eric on the way back "Yeah, I should know." He said to me. "Hey thanks for showing me around town today. It was really nice of you." I said as we got up my driveway. "Sure, no problem." He said while watching me step onto my porch. "So, do you have a guess for today?" he asked with this sly look on his face "Yeah I do. Are your eyes green? You know, like your mom?" I asked with some hope. "That's a pretty nice guess, but no. They aren't green. Sorry." Eric said while following me onto the porch. "Maybe next time." He said to me. "Maybe next time." I replied to him. And right before anything else could happen my dad decided that it would be a good moment to just open the door and disturb the moment. I told Eric that I would see him later. "Maybe we'll be in the same class tomorrow." Eric said with some hope as he ran off waving good bye. Oh yeah I start school tomorrow. I completely forgot about it. "I'm heading to bed." I told my parents as I headed upstairs to lie down.

I got in my room and did one of those happy-go-lucky teenaged girl movie dances. Baby was on my bed just staring at me. "Baby I had so much fun today. Eric was amazing. He wears contacts and his mom works at the museum and his smile is just, just…. AMAZING." I told her while falling on my back onto the bed. I could feel a blush start spreading all over my face as I thought of him. Baby cuddled up next to me and started to lick my face. "Hey, stop that." I told her with a smile on my face. I waited for her to stop before I got up and put on my pajamas. Tomorrow was Sunday, that meant that I had just one more day of freedom before I had to start school. Oh great. I was going to be "New Kid" perfect, just perfect. Hey, maybe I'll be in the same class as Eric. I though, as I laved down on my bed again. Baby snuggled closer to me again and then I just let sleep come over me.

At first I thought that I was going to dream about Eric, like in all those romance movies. But, it didn't happen that night. Another weird dream came to me that night, just like all those other nights. It was the same kind of dream, only, something was different this time. I was standing in my bed room, but I wasn't sleeping. I was awake and looking at my bed. The whole room looked different, the walls were pastel pink and the bed had different linens on it. There was also a canopy covering the bed, making it a little harder for me to see who was sleeping in it. Suddenly I heard the door being opened. I turned my head around and saw me! It was definitely me only I was wearing a Victorian style dress and my hair was up in a bun. That's when it hit me. That girl standing in my room was me, it was Alice. She looked directly at me and started to say something, but when her lips moved no sound came out. "What are you saying? I can't hear you." I said to her. Her only response was just to move to the other side of the room and take something out of her dresser door. It was a piece of paper. She handed it to me and watched me open it. It was a letter. To be more exact a love letter. It was neatly written and pretty cheesy, but other than that nothing seemed wrong. I was about to hand the letter back to her when I saw that the name was smudged. I could only make out the W. "Who wrote this?" I asked Alice. She only shook her head and pointed to a locket that was hanging from her neck. "The person who wrote this gave you that locket?" I asked. She shook her head "no" and started crying. I heard footsteps coming up the hall and apparently Alice did too. She folded the letter into my hand and pushed me onto the bed.

I felt myself jolt awake. My breathing was irregular and my hands were shaking. I felt something in my hand and pulled it out. In my hand was the letter. The dream I had wasn't a dream at all. I actually communicated with Alice! She looked so sad when she touched that locket. From what I could tell the guy who wrote the letter wasn't the one who gave her the locket. I looked out the window and saw that the sun was just coming up. I was tired and this was going to be my last day of freedom so I just decided to go back to sleep. To my surprise I didn't dream about anything. It was a bit comforting not to dream about weird things like Alice or hot guys like Eric. It was just a calming time for me. Baby got me up a few hours later by licking my face and lying down on my stomach. I got up and out of bed and saw that I still had the letter. I put it on my desk and changed into some jeans and a dark green tank top. Mom made muffins for breakfast and asked me what I was going to do on my last vacation day. "Maybe I'll go and see Eric again at the museum." I answered after picking up a muffin. "Alright sweetie you can go and hang out with your boyfriend." She said with a smile. "He's not my boyfriend mom." I told her. She just smiled and told me to go. Baby followed me out of the house so I figured that I could just take her with me, because she needed to get out too. "Mom, I'm taking Baby with me." I shouted to her. "Ok." She said to me. So Baby and I walked down to the museum and climbed up the stairs to the doors. I told Baby to sit then I walked inside. I found Eric in the cafeteria eating while texting. "Hey." I said and he looked up "Hey Alecia, how's it going?" he said to me while smiling. "I'm good, but uh my dog, Baby, is sitting outside by the door and I was wondering…" I said nervously "Oh, Baby can come in. We can sneak her in through the back." He answered. "That's great!" I said and he got up and started talking to me. "So have you had Baby for long?" he asked "Yeah I've had her since I was 10. We brought her with us all the way from California." I told him "Wow you must really love her." He said "Well, yeah. She's part of the family." I said as we reached the door. "WHOAH!" said Eric when he saw Baby. "What is it?" I asked "When you said that her name was Baby I just thought that she was small. Not, not….huge." he said while looking at the St. Bernard. "Sorry about that. Maybe I should have told that she was a St. Bernard." I said while scratching my head.

Eric got over the size pretty quickly and showed me the back door. Baby just walked right threw and then started walking next to me like always. "She's really devoted to you." Said Eric as he patted Baby's head. "Yeah she really loves me." I answered. "So, are your eyes blue?" I asked "No." said Eric "Good guess though." He said as we walked back to the food court. "Want something to eat?" he asked while gesturing to his tray. "Sure." I answered while taking a seat next to him. "You want a burger or a sandwich, salad. A water, coke, ginger ale?" He asked me. "How about a burger and a coke?" I said. "Sure. Coming right up." He said. "Isn't he great Baby?" I said to her. Eric came back a few minuets later carrying a tray with a coke and a burger wrapped in tin-foil. "Thanks." I said "No problem." He replied. We ate and talked about the school and some of the teachers. Baby sat by my side for the whole time we were there and Eric occasionally rubbed that spot behind her ear to gain her trust. It worked. Baby started to like Eric the more he rubbed that one spot that made her tail wag like crazy.


End file.
